Moon Bound
by Inkoholic4U
Summary: Earth Bound sequel. Will a melody,that cant be heard aloud but within the hearts of 2 different people, reunite them once again? Heero bites off more than he can chew, when he takes on a very peculiar mission in Tokyo. completed


For those of you who liked Earth Bound so much. Will a melody, that cannot be heard aloud, but within the hearts of two different people, reunite them once again? Heero bites off more than he can chew, when he takes on a very peculiar mission in Tokyo. 

Moon Bound

Another Chance

One shot

"So… are you ready?"

Heero Yuy looked up from the item he held in his hand. He stood in his old room, or soon to be someone else's room. Briefly, his eyes grazed over the young woman standing in his doorway. 

Looking away, he swept his eyes one last time over what he had called home for six months. He never liked to reside in one place for too long. People easily became acquainted with him. Unnerving as it was, he found that he had met one two many people here. All who seem to like him.

Which was why it was time to leave.

The room was barren, not even a bed graced the blue floor. The white walls held not even a single frame. His only belonging was the simple black case that sat near the door.

He was ready, and yet he felt reluctant to leave. He had grown fond of this place, far too much than he would like to admit. The people here were nice enough, another reason why he should to leave.

Looking down at his hands he studied the object carefully. He had had it for as long as he could remember. It was a simple trinket, with no significance to him except that it tied him to a past. One he had forgotten. Every time he moved, he found himself draw to look at it. To listen to a strange song that played in his mind, when ever he looked at the unique item. He was sure is was supposed to open, but he tried everything to do so.

An antique dealer had been able to supply him with a little bit of information on it. It was a locket, a simple star locket, that was supposed to open. He figured it must have been damaged, before he had found it when he was little.

The small woman in the doorway fidgeted, shuffling from one foot to the other. She made a motion to look at her watch, and tap her foot impatiently. She was usually a patient person, but when pressed for time, could appear overly stressed. "You know, our plane leaves in an hour. If we don't leave now, we're not going to make it." her brisk manner was enough to get most men moving to please her.

Solemnly, he nodded, stuffing the locket into his pocket. Moving from the center of the room, he walked towards the older woman. 

She was his only link to humanity. His only acquaintance who didn't annoy him. She was easy to get along with, unlike some of his fellow companions.

The two of them walked along the hallway, leaving behind his old apartment, and his old life. He couldn't say he would miss it all that much, for he would always have the memories of this place. 

His partner, handed him a folder she had been clutching in her left hand. Heero took it reluctantly. As he opened the folder, the woman who kept equal strides with him informed him, "Your next mission if an odd one." he nodded absently, his mind concentrating on what he was reading, and what she was saying. "I have already gotten you an apartment, and a wardrobe. Your new identity is added in the file, along with your mission." she pushed the front door open, and together they stepped outside. A taxi waited for them, and they climbed in.

He had hardly settled in his seat, before his partner was forging on. "You are Heero Yuy, reporter of Tokyo Daily. You live at Ciao Grand, an apartment complex on Main Dr. Here's your keys, and your apartment is H17. Your mission is very complex. Mainly, because no one has been successful, at accomplishing it."

She adjusted her glasses, the dark shades had slid down the bridge of her nose. She gave him a serious look, just as he scanned the information for his mission.

Lifting his head, he gave her a skeptical look. _She couldn't be serious._

"And yes, I am being serious. Tokyo has become a hot topic for news lately. It appears, it's a main target for these so called 'demons'. Sightings have been made by the majority of the citizens of Tokyo."

When his look didn't falter from its disbelief, she sighed. "Look Heero, you're being paid a grand a day for this mission. The least you can do, is humor me." Heero looked back down at his file, and sighed. "Fine." he snapped it shut, and let her continue.

"You need to find out where these things are coming from, and who it is that is stopping them." he nodded. He had gotten that much from reading the file. 

"Being a reporter will give you a free pass to snoop around, without looking suspicious." She shifted awkwardly in her seat, appearing uncomfortable in her attire. In fact, as he gazed at her from the corner of his eyes, he noted how he had never seen her dressed up before. In all the years, well only two of them, that he knew her not once had she worn a business suit. _The _outfit she was wearing now.

Two years ago, when he had first met her, he had pegged her as an overbearing child, with a temper. His opinion of her, mostly originated from the rumors he had heard, and the file he had read. This girl, who was three years older than him, had gone through more partners than he had. Which was saying a lot.

Most couldn't stand his attitude, or lack thereof. His partner on the other hand found it amusing.

"Where do you come to play?" as he asked the question, he brought up the amount of information he had gathered on the woman sitting next to him. She was twenty one years old, which meant they had met when she nineteen, the age he would be turning in a few weeks.

His partner smirked, her eyes sparking his interest with the strange look they held. He would never get used to that stare. It always gave him the impression, there was more to the four foot, ten inch young woman, than he was seeing.

She was the size of a toothpick, and was just as sharp. Another reason why he kept her around. She did all the talking, and arguing. He just did the rest.

"Well, I was thinking I could be the overbearing girlfriend who clings to your arm-" she trailed off, giving him a chance to take the bait. Replying, he added, "or you could-"

She chuckled, shifting again in the crisp blue slacks and coat. He wondered faintly if she had found that at the bottom of her suitcase or had to buy it. Probably the latter. She might have enough clothes to dress an army, but he would still be surprised to find something that looked remotely business like.

His partner was the only person he knew who didn't pack light. He gave a fleeting look to the trunk of the taxi. It was partly open, having to be tied with a cord to keep it from flying open. Most of the bags were hers.

"Or I could be your partner in crime. Together we crack open cases, and get all the good scoops, on all the best stories." he nodded, liking that story better than her first. Some times he found her as annoying as Duo, but not nearly as often.

The taxi pulled up before the airport, and his partner pushed open his door. Taking that as his cue, he climbed out through his side, and slammed the door shut. They both stopped at the trunk, and unloaded their belongings. "Our gate is C220." he nodded, taking his two bags while his partner managed her six.

"Just look at it this way, we don't have to worry about the traffic. We got the tickets, and we can just walk right on through." she was referring to their badges. Being presenters did have its quirks from time to time.

Letting her lead, he followed the woman half his size through the sliding glass doors. As he kept to a slower gait than his usual walk, he eyed his partner from afar.

They were a lot alike. Maybe not in beliefs, or in personality ways, but in others. They were both from Japan, the main reason why the two of them were being stationed there instead of Duo, or someone else. They both knew the language, and the traditions of their native home, even after so many years of being away. Also, they both had a strong dislike to Duo upbeat personality. Especially early in the morning.

Another antic of his partner. She was not a morning person. She was a patient person, with a usually good natured attitude. But in the morning, when woken before she was ready, she would more than likely tear your head right off.

Heero had learned this part of his partner the hard way, when he had tried to wake her for a new mission. It would not be a mistake he would commit again.

"Hey, Heero, wait here. We have a few minutes, I'm going to go buy a bagel." at hearing the unique voice that could only belong to his partner, he nodded in reply. He watched her drop her things, and hurry off to a nearby food parlor.

She also had a good deal of strength in her tiny form. Heero eyed the large bags with a frown. He knew a lot of people who would struggle to carry that much weight. But his partner pulled it off, walking through the airport, among the masses, and up a few flight of stairs. In heels no less.

Not once had he seen that woman wear anything close to a flat heeled shoes. Just thinking of the spikes she always wore, made him wince. The only good thing about them was the deal of damage one kick could do by wearing them in a fight.

A quick look at his watch told them they still had several more minutes before take off. Dropping his bags among the several at his feet, he flopped down into a vacant chair.

He looked up as his partner approached. "Here." she handed him a cheese bagel, while she finished off the remains of hers. "I can never get enough of them. You better take it, or I'll gain ten pounds." he raised his skeptical eyes from the bagel to her face.

"What? I already ate three." Heero rolled his eyes, and took the bagel. He wasn't sure if he should be disgusted or amused. His partner was odd at times. And appeared so much like him it was frightening. They both ate in order to sustain energy. His partner unusually ate more than needed for those rainy day times. Which had yet too arrive. But she still ate three helpings of everything.

You never know when you might not get your next meal, she would always say.

He quickly ate the bagel, deciding it wasn't all that bad, after he finished it. He stood, as his partner collected her things. She waited till he had his two begs, before leading him to the gate nearby.

As they handed the woman their tickets, his partner went on to explain the essence of his mission. "We wont be sharing an apartment either, so get those nasty ideas out of your head." the man who took her ticket, gave Heero a curious look.

Shooting the older man a seething look, he grunted in reply to his short companion. "Just making sure." she winked, moving ahead of him. He watched as she sauntered down the empty hallway, which would take them to their plane. He wondered faintly what the hurry was.

It was a private jet, there was no real set time. And yet as always, she moved quickly, as if feeling pressed for time. Kumori Yuniba-su was a lot of things, but the one things she was not, was an open book. A detail Heero had learned the hard way, when he had first met her two years ago.

~~~~

The loud wail that reverberated through the large building of the airport, caused everyone to stop and stare. The scene that played out for them was one like in a movie. 

If Minako Aino had thought of it, she might have sold tickets to everyone in the building. The show was that entertaining.

As always, the day had started out fine. Minus a few unusual bumps along the way, everything had been fine. The morning had been bright, filled with an endless blue sky, and the hot sun burning their bare skin.

Now it was the afternoon, around one o'clock, and the heat outside was nearly unbearable. But luckily, her and her friends had managed to get into the airport, where the building was cool against the skin, regardless the body count.

Minako turned back to the show, looking away from the high windows, where the sun could still peak inside. The young man standing next to her chuckled, his laugh bringing out her own.

Unable to hold it in, she bent at the waist, and laughed. Her friend, who stood at her left, shook her head. "Mina chan, shouldn't…" the taller woman stopped, and a strangled snort escaped her pursed lips.

Shaking her head, Minako replied, "Why, she still has a half an hour before the plane leaves." she straightened, fighting to control her giggles.

Another high pitch wail, caused the two girl's head to whip around. Her friend gasped, and started to shove her way through the crowd. Seeing the scene as well, Minako weaved around the masses.

Maybe they had let things go a little too far.

~~~~

Usagi Tsukino jumped over a chair, and nearly tripped over a duffle bag. Catching herself, by falling into a pillar, she straightened her ragged form. Chancing a fleeting look behind her, she let out another wail. Pushing herself from the cement structure, she started on her run again.

The crowd that watched, parted for her like the red sea. Without having to push through the mob that had stopped to stare, she was able to gain a small amount of distances from her pursuer.

Her only wish, was that someone might stop and help her. But from all the laughter, and blank stares she was getting, she highly doubted it would happen any time soon. Her only choice then, was to run. And run she did.

Seeing the disregarded suitcase too late, she was unable to act to keep herself from tripping. With her wail cut off, she landed hard with a smacking slap on the hard marble floor.

Gasping, Usagi flipped herself over, sitting on her rear. To her horror, her pursuer had caught up with her. Her bottom lip trembled as a fleeting thought burst into her frantic brain. _I'm too young to die!_

For Mamoru Chibi looked ready to kill. Visibly shaking, Usagi unsuccessfully, tried to scoot away, as the overbearing man stalked towards her.

Sure the guy was devilishly handsome, with a killer smile. Every girl he passed swooned, hearts literally popping into their eyes. Even the elderly woman were caught up in the guy's good looks. With his head full of ebony locks, that occasionally fell into a pair of sticking blue eyes, Usagi could understand.

But what she couldn't understand, was that they were still ogling at him, even though he was moving towards her, in an unnatural fast gait, with steam rising from his ears, and his eyes flashed red with a sheer and an unadulterated anger.

Opening her mouth, she got ready to let loose another wail, that would surely shatter the glass this time. People around her stumbled back, having already learned how much of a lung capacity she held in her tiny form.

Before she could even let out a squeak though, Mamoru was upon her, towering over her, with his tall frame. Usagi shuddered in his shadow. From the look on his face, she was going to die a slow and painful death.

She tried again, her arms and legs moving in a crab like walk, as her white shorts rubbed against the dirty floor. Her back ran into something hard, her head slamming against it as well.

"OW!"

Her hands flew up to the back of her head, rubbing the sensitive spot. Tears welled up in her eyes, but she didn't dare cry. She had managed to stun her pursuer, by her sudden yelp. Seeing this as her chance, she scrambled to her feet, and ran.

"Usagi!!!" She looked behind her, seeing that Minako and Makoto had managed to tackle Mamoru to the ground. Her other friends stood to the side, shaking their heads.

Knowing that Mamoru could easily over power them, Usagi kept running. She dodged people left and right, hopping over bags, and chairs that ended up in her way.

She would be better off, getting on the plane now, before Mamoru decided that killing her was worth the long sentence in prison.

Adjusting her bag, she didn't see the couple. Usagi barely lifted her head, and saw them in time. With a cry, she gave the two a warning. They parted, and Usagi ran right passed them, but in the process, she tripped over a flight attendant, who had dropped her keys.

Usagi hit the ground again, this time landing on her tail bone instead of her face. This time tears fell down her cheeks, the pain being that unbearable.

"That hurt."

Mamoru didn't have to kill her, she was doing a fine job of it herself.

"Usagi!!!!"

"Ami do you see her!"

Looking up, she recognized her friend's voices. Ami and Rei had come looking for her. Probably, because her plane was leaving soon.

Her shoulders slumped at the thought. She really didn't want to leave. _Stupid family vacation._

"Usagi?!?"

Scooting back, Usagi decided she didn't want her friends to find her like this. She was always getting hurt, and it was best they found her once she had a control over her tears.

"Miss?"

Jerking out of her thoughts, she looked up to see who had covered her in their shadow. Usagi was startled by the small woman's presence. She wasn't sure if it was the woman's height, or maybe the woman's looks that stunned her more.

"Huh?" she glanced around, wondering if maybe someone else could see this person. But with the show over, everyone had started moving again.

Looking back, Usagi found herself staring at a delicate hand. If anything, the hand could have been a child's. Taking it, she was surprised, when the small woman heaved her up to her feet. "There, that's better."

Usagi stared at the woman, her mouth slightly hanging open in awe. This girl was her height, almost, maybe even a little shorter. Which was alarming, since she, herself, was considerably short.

Again the older woman spoke, "Are you okay miss?"

It was then Usagi recognized her. This was woman she had nearly bowled over a minute ago during her run. Taking action, Usagi bowed, and blurted out, "gomen nasasi. I wasn't looking where I was going, gomen."

The person in front of her chuckled, "Iie, no need to apologies. Isn't that right, Heero?"

Frowning, Usagi let the name float in her head, before asking, "Heero?" a grunt was the only reply she heard. Peeking out from behind the small woman's shoulder, she caught site of a young man. He looked a little upset, either by her presence, or the fact that their luggage had been strewn about the floor.

She felt her face warm, and quickly looked away. "Again gomen nasasi miss." she bowed her head, keeping her eyes trained to the floor. It was a familiar scene, one she had learned to get used to, since she learned to walk.

"I said, no need to apologies. I noticed you were in a hurry. Are you looking for your gate?" the woman's voice was very soft spoken, maybe a little too soft. If no one looked at her, they would almost think a child was talking to them.

Lifting her eyes from the floor, she looked at the short woman before her. It was strange to find someone she didn't have to look up, to talk to them.

Even though she was small in form, Usagi had the impression, she was older than she looked. It also helped, that she was dressed in a pair of slacks, and a button down coat. A business attire.

She had fair skin, slightly on the pale side. Her face was childlike, almost as if it wasn't meant to become an adult. Her eyes, were a little to big, giving her another childish feature. But the color, was of red wine, and held a stare not even a woman of her age should hold.

Her hair, as much as Usagi could see, was white. Not blonde, not silver, but a striking white color. It was held up at the back of her head in an elegant twist, so Usagi couldn't see how long it was.

"Oh forgive me." the woman's soft voice dragged Usagi from her thoughts. "I must be holding you up."

She shook her, causing the other woman to pause. Usagi reached up, and absently rubbed at her eyes. They were surely swollen now from her crying. "Iie. My plane doesn't leave yet. I was running away-" she hesitated, not because she didn't want this woman to know, or that she was thinking what she could tell this person. Her problem was, she couldn't remember why Mamoru had gotten upset. The ordeal that had conspired barely twenty minutes ago, was a faint thought in her mind.

"You were running away? Why?"

Usagi realized she had stopped at the worst point in her explanation. Her face burned with embarrassment. "Oh, iie iie. It's just, I-" the memory came to her then. She nearly laughed as the scene enfolded itself before her.

Shaking her head, Usagi added, "I spilled my drink all over my friend, and caused him to spill his coffee all over his medical books. And well-" she could feel her face burn even more as she thought about the look Mamoru had given her.

"They cost a lot of money, and um- well…" nervously, she rubbed her hands together. "heh… heh-" she glanced up over the older woman's shoulder, "uh oh."

The color drained from her face, as her heart plummeted to her toes. Standing there behind Heero, was the last person she wanted to see. Edging back, Usagi murmured, "Ohayo Mamoru san."

The look in his eyes hadn't dampened one bit. He was still willing to kill her in front of all these witnesses. _What a way to go._

"Usagi." 

Her name sounded like acid when he said it. She visibly shuddered, and she knew that just standing there wasn't going to do her any good. With a quick, "Gotta go ja!" she whipped around and ran for it.

"USAGI!!!"

She let out a wail, one that shook the air inside the airport. It was a sound that caused everyone to stop and stare, once again.

~~~~

"Cute kid." Kumori glanced back at her partner. They had just slipped out of the airport, and the heat was almost unbearable. And as they stood there, hailing a taxi, she was starting to wish she had stuck to her regular clothes.

The boy behind her grunted, his brows slightly knitted together in concentration. "She kind of looks familiar, don't you think Heero?"

Her partner didn't answer, not that she expected him to. After two years of working together, she knew which questions he would most likely answer. And then the ones he wouldn't.

A cab pulled up in front of her, and she reached for the door, pulling it open. "Hey domo artigato for stopping. Can you pop the trunk?"

It was easy slipping into her native tongue. A language she had hardly used at work. She heard a familiar click, which told her the driver had done as she asked. Moving to the back she lifted the lid, but before she could so much as heave her baggage inside, the driver was at her side. "Ah, let me miss." he lifted her things, with a bit of difficulty, but he did it without complaint.

Shrugging, Kumori stepped back, and let the man work. Heero who had climbed into the back seat, didn't say anything when she ducked in after him. "Sometimes I really like being a woman." at that comment, he grunted, his blue eyes turning on her.

She flashed him a cheeky grin, as she peeled her jacket off. "I don't care what Wufei says. You don't see anyone willing to do things for him, now do you?"

Heero shook his head, but held back his own comment. Kumori leaned back in her seat, and stared out her window. "I wont be able to help a whole lot in your mission. This job is all yours." He nodded.

At that moment the driver slid into the passenger seat. He reached up and swiped his hand across his brow. "Where to miss?"

Kumori leaned forward slightly, and handed the man a slip of paper. "My friend's apartment is on this street. We need to drop him off first."

When she leaned back in her seat, she caught the younger boy's frown. "Hai, I wont even be in the same apartment building. In fact I'll be living across the city from you. My numbers in that file."

Heero sighed, and flipped the file open, which he had kept handy. He studied the pages, as she continued talking. "Your office is across the street, from the Ciao Grand. We'll meet there at eight am everyday. Except weekends of course." she winked in his direction. The cab was pulling out of the airport parking lot.

"Everything you need is where it should be, so don't worry about shopping. Oh hai, we have a meeting tomorrow at noon. Hai it's a Saturday, but we'll be meeting at an arcade in the Juuban district…"

Forming a frown on her face, she made an attempt to struggle with the arcade's name. "Oh, the Crown Game Center." Heero nodded, "fine." he directed his eyes out the window.

Kumori scowled at the boy's conversation, or lack thereof. "So, what was that thingy you were playing with earlier? Back at the old apartment." she had never mentioned the locket before, even though she had caught him staring at it countless of times. The boy who sat next to her, made no move to glare or scowl at her. Instead he lifted his shoulders in a half shrug.

"Oh come on. We've known each other for two years. You know everything about me…" she hinted, trying to get him to open up. Even if it was just a little bit. The guy was like a brick wall, unrelenting. Even though she had managed to put a few chinks into its façade.

She watched as he slipped his hand into his pocket, and pulled the locket out. It was a beautiful artifact, made of gold, and its shape being that of a star. A Star Locket.

"I've had it for as long as I can remember. Dr. J once told me, that when he took me in, I had been wearing it around me neck."

Kumori nodded, her garnet eyes softening at the sight of such an item. One she hadn't seen in centuries. "Its beautiful."

Heero nodded, but said nothing more. They rode the rest of the way to the apartments, in silence.

~~~~

After collecting his bags, and telling the cab driver to wait, Heero let Kumori lead the way to his apartment. As they climbed the set of stairs, she pointed to the small building across the street.

"That's our office. Its our own little News Office. We open at seven, but we don't have to be there till eight. Your secretary will be in charge of getting there at seven."

Heero looked back at the quaint building. It wasn't something special, but it did look homely. If that was possible.

Turning back around, he followed the shorter woman up the set of stairs that lead to two doors. "The apartment next to you, is unoccupied at the moment. Here we are, H17."

Taking out a spare key she unlocked the door, and pushed it open. "It has all the essentials. I had your secretary shop for your furniture, and other necessities." Together they entered the spacious apartment. "It has two bedrooms, one bath, a kitchen and a living room. Also-" she paused, her eyes taking in what she saw. "Hmm not bad."

Heero agreed. Whoever his secretary was, she had taste. The living room, in which they entered upon by stepping through the doorway, was white on white. The furniture wasn't fancy, but held a homely look. Much like the office building had. The couch, loveseat, and chair matched, and were situated around a TV, one he highly doubted he would use. Behind the TV, were curtains, which touched the floor, covered a pair of sliding glass doors. Lamps sat on end tables, there being two, to fit on the ends of the furniture.

Finding that Kumori had moved on, he followed her to the kitchen. The living room held five doors. The one behind the couch was the front door. Another, which led to the kitchen was behind the comfortable looking chair.

The kitchen was clean, much like the living room. The counter ran along the four walls, leaving only enough room for a pantry, a fridge, a glass stovetop, and a dishwasher. The cupboards, ones that sat beneath the counter, and the ones that hung on the walls, smelled of fresh pine. _Someone had gone to a lot of work to clean the place up._ Kumori opened the closed cupboards. "Everything's here. Food, cans, boxes… and even fresh food." she shut the fridge door, and turned to face him.

Without another word, she pushed passed him and entered the living room. Grunting beneath his breath he followed. He nearly tripped over a small table that sat in the middle of the living room, which he could have sworn hadn't been there before. Scowling, he shot the low table a withering look, as he followed Kumori around the love seat. This wall held only two doors.

They entered the one on the left. It was obviously a bedroom. "This is your room. I had the secretary set the other room up more like an office." He nodded, his eyes taking everything he saw. This room had another door, which led to a balcony, much like the glass doors in the living room. Across the room, near a walk-in closet that didn't have any doors, was a twin size bed. Nothing fancy, but nothing cheap either. The sheets were stark white cotton, while the comforter was blue. Near another door, which was to his right, was a dresser. Kumori didn't hesitate, but led him to the door.

This door led him into a bathroom. Across the space was another door, which had been left open. He could make out the other bedroom. "Well there you go."

They walked into the smaller bedroom. It had a desk, a computer, a shelf, and a small couch. "the couch pulls out into a bed. In case your too lazy to walk the extra few steps." she winked, back at him from the doorway, which lead back into the living room.

"Well there's the guided tour. I've got to go. Remember, arcade at noon, don't be late." With that she walked to the door, waved, and slammed it shut.

Heero stood still as he heard her heels click away at the stairway. It wasn't until he heard the cab drive away, did he relax.

Sighing, he moved back to his bedroom, dropped his bags, and fell onto the bed. They had traveled on a plane for nine hours, walked through two airports, which accumulated up to about three hours. Rode in two taxis, another hour and forty-five minutes. And finally went on a tour that lasted ten minutes. He was exhausted. And it didn't help that he hadn't slept at all the night before.

Closing his eyes, Heero succumbed to sleep, promising himself he would work later.

~~~~

An insistent ringing, blared into his unprotected ears. The foreign sound that echoed in the silent apartment, woke him in an instant.

Sitting up, Heero swung his legs over the edge of the bed. In seconds his eyes had adjusted to the darkness of the room. The ringing persisted, unwilling to just give up.

With a muttered oath, he went to his feet, and left the room. Entering the living room, he stealthily made his way around the furniture, without tripping once in the dark. Entering the kitchen, the ringing of the phone continued but much louder now.

Passing the fridge and the dishwasher on his way in, he moved to the counter. Earlier he hadn't noticed that the end of the counter came out much like a bar. Behind it, were two stools, and one cupboard below. Hanging on the wall was the annoying phone in which rang for the tenth time.

Heero picked the cordless up mid ring, and greeted gruffly, "Hn."

"Ah Heero, how are you going to pull this job off, if you cant even act the part." He rolled his eyes at the soft voice on the other end of the line. "Now lets try that again."

Pulling the phone from his ear, he stared at the jack. The buzzing of a dead line blared over the ear piece. Grunting, he hung the phone up, and glared at it, daring it to ring.

To his annoyance, it started ringing again, shattering the silence of his quiet apartment.

Heero felt the urge to roll his eyes, but managed to refrain himself from doing so. At the second ring, he picked the receiver up, and greeted huffily, "Moshi moshi."

The childish giggle that greeted him grated on his nerves. "Much better. After a few practices no one would be able to tell you've never been to Japan."

"What do you want?" he was not in the mood for childish banter.

"Oh I thought I would tell you we have our first real lead." the voice on the other end was mockingly cheerful. And at such an hour. "Tokyo Tower. Its only two blocks to the east of your apartment." Heero sighed, his eyes flickering to the clock on the oven to check the time. "Fine." with that he cut off the conversation by hanging up.

Walking from the kitchen, he again worked his way around the furniture in the living room. By now he knew where everything was, but that didn't stop him from nearly tripping over the plant that had been strategically placed in the middle of the floor.

Heero cursed, as he spun on his heels. That plant had not been there before. His eyes moved about the room, wondering if he had an intruder.

But he hadn't heard anything. And even now not a sound broke the silence of his apartment. The plant wasn't small, in fact when he tried to nudge it with his foot, he found it to be heavy. He would have heard something.

Thinking that his lack of sleep lately was getting the better of him, he entered his bedroom.

He paused near his bags, and searched through them. Finding his gun, and a camera, he kicked the bag out of the way. Seeing a note attached to his new camera, he quickly read the contents. 

Heero scowled, of course he knew he wasn't supposed to shoot the targets. He wasn't stupid.

Crumpling the note, he threw it over his shoulder, and got ready to leave.

~~~~

__

You can do this. She mentally prepared herself for her up coming task. Encouraging herself, she let her eyes scan the skyline one last time. It wasn't like she hadn't done this sort of thing before…

A chill ran along her spine. But she might not live after this one. Unlike all of her other close calls, this one might turn out to be a near shave. Standing, she prepared herself. She had to do this.

For the better of things, she had to. In order for everything to work out as planned, she had to do her part of the work. And do it well. If not, then it was all a worthless cause.

Gritting her teeth, she narrowed her eyes. She could do this. "I will." Raising her hand, she fisted her hand, as she readied her attack.

The Sailor Senshi wouldn't know what hit them.

~~~~

The attack had been unexpected. They hadn't been prepared for the terrified screams of cizilians as they fled from Tokyo Tower.

The five of them had come as soon as they could, having been woken up at such an ungodly hour. The last one to arrive yawned, "Who attacks at three in the morning!!!" the blonde leader pouted from where she stood. Her face looked drowsy, her eyes catching dark circles beneath them.

"Snap out of it Sailor Moon! We need to get our wits about us." the hot tempered girl, who had arrived first at the scene flashed their leader a nasty look. The girl next to her, who towered a good few inches over the one in red, asked, "Should we go in, or wait around here and argue?" The second blonde, who sported a white cat on her shoulder snapped to attention. "If the tough gets going, the going gets tough, I say!" she nodded her head towards the dark tower, while a sparkle in her eyes gave her a leadership like look.

Her image was shattered when the fifth person of their party replied comically, "actually Venus, the saying is if the going gets tough, the tough gets going." she tapped the stud on her earring, and scanned the tower for negative readings. "Actually I don't think the saying even works for this situation."

Feeling her pride burst by the smaller woman's words, the golden clad female slumped from her impeccable pose. "Oh, phooey!"

The first blonde giggled from behind her white glove, as she struggled to soothe her friend's deflated ego, "Its okay Venus, we still love you." Venus shot the other a grin, and flashed her the famous V for victory sign.

The red clad female sighed irritably, her hot temper getting the better of her. "If we're finished, can we go!" she waved a hand the flashing lights up above. They were coming from the top of the tower.

The blue haired girl tapped her studded earring, and the visor flashed once before vanishing. "I was able to gather little data from the tower." her lips formed a thin line of contempt, as she regarded her teammates. "I'm getting the same kind of readings as I collected from last year."

The first blonde, who had arrived a little later than everyone else visible shuddered. "You mean-" she didn't dare finish, for her very being shook when she tried.

The blue clad figure nodded solemnly, "hai. Its another Sailor Animate." The leader let out a pitiful cry, as she shook her head. "B-but how!" she threw out her arms, her eyes widening in horror as realization dawned on her, "We defeated Sailor Galaxia, and Chaos. How can there still be more!"

The memory of last year was still fresh on all of their minds. Finally it was the tallest of the five who finally spoke up, "We have to go. We cant let that thing walk around, girls." her gloved hands fisted, as she narrowed her green eyes on the tower. "We need to find out if its working alone, or if we have a new threat. Well-"

"All right."

The four looked to their leader in surprise. Just moments ago she had betrayed a weakness. Her fear of fighting again against something that had nearly beat them last year. But now she stood beside them, willing to fight, even ready to fight.

"Right!"

The red clad girl shot her smaller friend an encouraging smile. "Don't worry Odango, we can take them."

The blonde smile ruefully, but didn't saying anything more. The five then started on their way to another battle. Something they hadn't done in over a year.

~~~~

Heero had reached the top of the tower, before the fight had even begun. Easing the metal door open, he slipped out into the brisk wind, undetected. What he saw made him pause in his stealthy advance on the scene. He had read about them from the file, seen a few clips on the News. But nothing had prepared him for the real thing.

Which was why he hadn't taken Kumori seriously. _Who would believe in women who fought against monsters, while wearing short skirts? _Not him…

Heero slipped behind a barrier, as the five girls assessed the roof. Pulling out the camera he had brought with him, he snapped a few shots, and wondered _what the hell he was doing here._

And where the hell was Kumori?

"Hello Sailor Senshis."

Lowering the lens, Heero strained to hear the voice, that had barely spoken up over the soft roar of the wind. It uncannily reminded him of someone.

He looked back at the five young women. They were dressed in a manor he found unfit. Scantily dressed in short skirts of all colors. One of the five actually wore wings with her attire. But her determined gaze and fighting stance blocked out the thought of her being an angel. She held a strange staff in one hand. Unlike her comrades her skirt was the only one layered.

It was the one he had been studying closely who spoke, "Come out, and show yourself!"

A soft laugh filled the empty air. Instead of giving him the chills, it made him feel slightly warm inside. _A false sense of security. _ The girls felt it too, he noticed.

Heero snapped another shot, but nearly fell back in surprise, as a sixth figure materialize from the shadows. And he wasn't seeing things. There had only been shadows, and then slowly the shadow of a person had formed. Then in seconds, the shadow had solidified into a small woman.

Even though he believed the first girls had dressed skimpy, they looked decent compared to the knew girl.

Unlike her counterparts, she hardly wore any cloth on her pale form. In fact her clothes didn't even seem to hold a color. They were pale, and nearly see through.

From where he knelt, he could make out a body suit, one that resembled a thin form fitting one piece. But the front, and the back was laced together with thin strings down her sides. The bodice of her attire dipped low in the front, with a sharp V neck, but covered her bosom _modestly_. A thin pale cloth formed the tradition sailor collar he saw on the other girls, but it appeared to be connected to nothing of her outfit.

Unlike the five, the new girl had gone without gloves, but her tiny wrists were decorated with the only vibrant color of her attire. A pair of gold bans with a large black gems in each. The skirt, was a see through pale shimmery like cloth, that did nothing but decorate her hips.

She must have ditched the more liked knee length boots to cover her legs, for she had opt for the sharp spiked high heels ankle boots, the one in green liked to wear.

The new girl, whose hair was a shade a little too white, had been swept from her face into a bun at the back of her head. But thin strands, either hair or ribbons fell loose, giving him the thought that her hair could have been a lot longer than he was presuming.

With her hands on her hips, she gave the five a serious look over. "Well you're an assorted lot." she clucked her tongue, her garnet eyes flashing with a mischievous intent.

The blonde he had noticed earlier, with the long pigtails, struck a pose. "For Love and Justice a sailor suited pretty soldier, Sailor Moon! In the name of the Moon I'll punish you!" Heero watched as, who he assumed was their leader, do a series of movement with her hands as she spoke.

Shaking his head he snapped two more pictures, as the others followed the blonde. "For Love and Intellect a sailor suited pretty soldier, Sailor Mercury! Douse yourself in water and repent!" the blue clad girl had been the second to introduce herself.

Heero wondered _if this was a real fight, or if maybe it was a get together. _Either way it was going to be a long night.

Another voice came from the girl in red, followed the two before her, in a series of movements, "In the name of Mars I shall chastise you!" he was grateful to know that a few of them knew how to keep things short. This was going to be a _very _long night, if they planned to talk the whole time.

The one in green crossed her arms over her chest, and without haste added, "With reborn strength, Sailor Jupiter in place of the planet Jupiter, I shall punish you!" 

Finally the fifth of their little group, did as the others had done before her, flashing the new girl a symbol in shape of a V. ""I shall deliver Love's heavenly vengeance, the last soldier to appear, Sailor Venus!" 

The one who stood out among the five, chuckled ruefully. "Those wonderful introductions. I don't think I'll ever get used to them." her smile was rueful, holding not an inch of malice as he would expect from an enemy.

"I guess this means its my turn." she pointed to herself, her smile growing. "Hmm lets see." she tilted her head as if thinking. Then with a great deal of excitement, she clapped her hands together. Doing as the girls had done before her, she moved her arms in a series of movements, as she said, "From the glaciers of Pluto, a shadow is born, Sailor Sedna!"

Bobbing her head from side to side, she shrugged, "Hmm, not bad. Needs a little practice."

Heero was at a complete loss.

~~~~

Stepping forward, Sailor Moon asked, "Why are you attacking these people?" she waved her hand to the abandoned tower. The late night workers had fled in fear of this woman. _Why?_

The new Sailor, who had introduced herself as Sailor Sedna, smirked.

Sailor Mars, took an aggressive step forward, "We cant allow scum like you scare the people of our city." The woman's smirk only grew at their petty attempts to avoid a fight. "Then why don't you stop me."

She raised her hand in a mock attack. It was all they needed.

"Mars Flame Sniper!" an arrow made of fire shot from Sailor Mars' fingertips, shooting towards the unprotected Sailor Sedna. Out of sheer instinct, Heero snapped the image.

To everyone's surprise the woman laughed as she easily avoided the attack. Sailor Mercury, who had anticipated her movements, shot out her own attack, "Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!" a torrent of pure water was thrown from the blue claded, girl's hands.

But Sailor Sedna leaped back, her tiny form easily twisting in the air. It was a movement Heero had seen Trowa do in his circus act a few times.

The smaller woman chuckled from where she knelt. Her body was half covered in the shadows of a broad beam. "Is it my turn?" she giggled from behind her hand, "oh goody!"

She climbed to her feet, and with a soft, "Hmm how did it go? Oh yes." she rubbed her hands together in a mischievous kind of way. And then, she did a replica of something Heero had seen happen moments ago.

Sailor Sedna thrusted her hand out to her side and a glowing symbol appeared in her hand. The girls before her gasped in alarm, easily catching the familiar actions already. "Mars..." Then bringing her hands in a familiar stance, a bow and arrow made of pure fire appeared. "...Flame..." She pulled the string straight back and let it loose. "Sniper!!!" A flaming fire formed in an arrow, was let loose.

Unlike Mars' attack this arrow appeared much larger in size. "H-how!?!" with a startled yell, the girls barely avoided the attack. It hit the ground they had been at seconds ago, and exploded.

With a soft laugh, Sailor Sedna thrusted her hand out to her side again, and another symbol appeared there. "Mercury..." Her hands moved in a familiar movement, as they began to play on a harp made of pure water that had appeared out of nowhere. "...Aqua..." As she played, water began to come out of the harp in torrents. "Rhapsody!!" The water joined into one big torrent, one larger then the original castor's, and headed for the fallen blonde.

Sailor Moon, opened her mouth in a silent scream, as she was unable to climb to her feet in time to get out of the way. But before she could be hit, a figure dressed in black, leaped down to her, and in swift movements, scooped her into his arms. With one good leap, they avoided the attack completely. The water slammed into the wall near Heero, and it burst on impact.

He snapped more pictures wondering if maybe this was all a dream. _Magic? Were they really throwing around fire, and water?_

"Are you okay Sailor Moon?"

The blonde Sailor nodded numbly, her eyes straying towards something below them. _Had she seen movement?_

"Mercury, what the hell is she?!?!" Jupiter waved a frantic hand at the very small Sailor Sedna, who only giggled. Mercury had just pulled out her visor, when Sedna answered the question bluntly. "I'm a Shadow. I thought I explained that in my introduction?" when she saw their blank stares, she shrugged in a helpless like manner.

"Oh silly me. My planet is a shadow of the universe. Which makes me… a shadow." her smile was slow and seductive, as she gazed at each and every person there. Her eyes lingered on Sailor Mercury, who had just received her findings.

"She's telling the truth Senshi. She can mimic our attacks." she tapped her studded earring, and sent her teammates a worried look. 

"No that's an ugly word. Mimic? I'd rather you said shadow. Since I'm the shadow of every Sailor in the Universe." Sedna stared at the group lazily, waiting to see what they would do next. "Do you have any plans?"

"You're a Sailor Animate. Why are you still around, when Galaxia was changed? She took the Sailor Crystals and returned them. Why are you still like this?" Sailor Moon, and yet, even though she had been speaking to Sedna, her eyes had not wavered from the shadows near the back of the tower. Where Sedna's replica of Mercury's attack had hit a wall.

"Oh." the small Sailor frowned in thought. "Now there's a question." she eyed the golden bans with slight resentment. "I guess I was forgotten." She shrugged, "Oh well. More fun for me."

"Why don't you join us?" this time it had been Venus who spoke.

The skimpy dressed woman laughed comically. "Oh please. I have plans dears. A future to create, and it has your defeat written all over it."

"As long as we don't use our attacks, she shouldn't be able to attack us right?" Jupiter looked to Mercury for her confirmation. The blue haired girl looked reluctant to give it.

"Want to see a neat trick. I'm sure you guys will recognize this one. It may seem a little rusty, so bear with me." The girls tensed, waiting for another one of the own attacks to be thrown at them.

Holding out her hand, her fingers curled around something slender. Everyone who watched frowned in confusion. The air her hand gripped tightly, wavered, a shadowy form taking shape.

An eerie wind started to pick up, and Sailor Sedna raised the shadowy form of a staff that she held in her hands, above her head. A bright light collected several feet in the air, and a stream of smoke circled around her small form.

Swinging the staff around, so that the tip almost touched the ground, she held it out to the left, as she looked towards them. Her lips parted, a sad smile forming. The girls drew back, already recognizing the smaller girl's stance.

Her voice barely rose above a whisper, "Pluto Deadly…"

Twirling the shadowy staff in her hands, her body turning on her heals. Only pausing for a second, as the staff began to glow, she turned in one full circle going the opposite direction, she aimed the end of the staff at the four girls, the end glowing in a bright white light. "Scream!"

"IIE!"

Sailor Moon staggered back only for a second, as the light shot out towards her friends. Even though they had managed to avoid the large attack, Sailor Moon still leaped from her perch on a beam. She landed in the shadows, as the glowing ball grew closer. "Sailor Moon!!!" Finding who she was looking for, she grabbed the man, who she had seen earlier, and leaped to safety. When her boots connected with the beam overhead, her knees buckled from the unexpected weight.

With a strangled cry the two feel back, just as the attack exploded in the very spot Heero had been hiding. Sailor Moon landed with an oof on her back, the boy's body knocking into hers when he landed on her. 

Choking on the dust filled air, the blonde managed a strangled, "Are you okay?"

Heero who had managed to push himself from her, replied with a grunt. Dusting himself off, he searched his person for his gun, and the camera. But he found neither. Frowning he glanced around searching for them.

When he couldn't seen them, he looked down at the girl, who still laid at his feet. His eyes roamed up from her pure white boots, to her long legs. By following them, he noticed the skirt with three layers, all different colors. Unable to stop himself, his eyes moved along the white bodice. He took in the peculiar brooch with wings, and the length of her white gloves.

His eyes continued up, moving over the blue v neck collar, and pure white wings that adored her back. He realized that her hair, golden as it was, fell in two streams towards her boots. But his eyes did not follow its length, instead they locked onto her face.

Heero found himself to be good with placing names with faces. But when he stared down at the girl before him, he couldn't place her face. She looked like someone he knew, and yet didn't know. Her eyes were a striking blue, and fit perfectly with her face.

Only being half conscience of his movements, he reached out a hand to help her up. With a smile of gratitude, she took the offered hand, and he hauled her light form up.

"Domo artigato!" instead of letting his hand go, she shook it enthusiastically, "Even though its nice to meet people everyday, this isn't the greatest of times." She flashed him a bright smile, one that made his chest ache deep inside. 

Then with a wink, she stated, "Be careful next time." She let his hand go, and turned back to the enemy.

Heero looked as well, but found the short woman gone. "Its been fun Senshi, but until next time!" the shadow in the form of a woman faded from sight, leaving the six of them alone on the roof of the tower.

"Hmm." Sailor Moon frowned, her eyes still lingering on the spot Sedna had vanished from. When she turned around to say something to the boy, she found him gone as well.

Her brows drew together in confusion, _had she imagined him?_

Something glinted in the light of the moon above them. She moved towards the small object, and picked it up. _Where had this come from?_

She looked around quickly, searching for the boy, but found no traces of him.

"Come on Sailor Moon, lets get some rest." She turned to look back at her friends. They were leaving, they hadn't seen the boy, the didn't see the thing she held in her palms.

Sighing, she curled her fingers around the object, and followed her friends home.

~~~~

"Ah Heero you look terrible!" the soft voice of his partner was disgustingly cheerful. Looking up from the table, he shot the small woman a glare. She was dressed for the heat, in a pair of blue jean shorts, and a white tank top.

Kumori tossed her purse into the empty booth's seat, before climbing in after it. "Sleep well?"

His eyes narrowed dangerously on her, as he asked, "where were you?" The small woman grinned outlandishly, not even fazed by his hazardous glare. "Oh around. Did a little sight seeing, some shopping. Its been a few years you know…" she made a motion to look at her watch. "I'm only ten minutes late."

Heero growled beneath his throat. "No, last night." The white haired woman frowned, her eyes glowering at him from across the table. "Don't take that tone with _me_, Heero. Either you have an attitude check, or I'm out of here."

Seeing that being irritated wasn't going to work with her, Heero leaned back in his seat. After a minute of tense silence, he finally looked away, his eyes staring out the window. "Fine."

He usually never gave up so easily, but with Kumori this feud of will, could have lasted days. The last time she had been peeved at his _attitude_, they hadn't talked for nearly a week. It had been Une, who had gotten them to give up, threatening to fire them both, and lock them away in a cell together, for the next year, if they didn't start acting their age.

"Good." Kumori reached over for her purse, which was actually a large handbag, that she managed to stuff everything inside. Withdrawing the paper she asked, "did you by chance see the news?"

Heero thought about his encounter last night. After her phone call at three am, he had gone to Tokyo Tower, and spent the rest of the morning there. He hadn't been able to find the camera or his gun. To make matters worst, his locket was missing.

"Iie." he easily slipped back into his native language, reminding himself that he was indeed in Japan, after so many years.

"Oh, well why don't you take a look. Maybe this will cheer you up." She set the folded paper on the table, and slid it towards him. Gruffly, he took it, and unfolded the newspaper.

On the front page was a clear picture of six women. He easily recognized the image. He had been there last night, when it was taken. Just as the print explained, _the Sailor Senshi were going up against a new foe. _ The text even told the girl in white's name. _Sailor Sedna._

"Who took this?" he scanned down the page, and frowned at the names typed there.

"I did."

At the end of the article, was his name, H. Yuy, and his partner's, K. Yuniba-su. "You were there?" he gave her a dubious look. He had searched the Tower last night. He had seen no signs of her.

"Of course. I figured you would forget your camera, so I thought I would tag along. I didn't stay long. One good pic, and I left." she shrugged her shoulders. "Needed my beauty rest."

He snorted when he heard her words, but chose not to comment his thoughts on them.

~~~~

"Usagi, you're unusually quiet." Rei looked at her friend with worry. They all hadn't slept well last night, but they had gone a lot longer without sleep, before. The girl seated next to her, slowly lifted her head. For the past hour all she had done was stare at her food, instead of eating it.

Rei had just now noticed, since the four of them, Ami, Makoto, Minako and herself had been in a deep discussion about the attack last night. "Are you feeling okay Usagi chan?"

Usagi nodded, her eyes slowly sweeping across the arcade to look at her friend. The arcade was pretty empty for a Saturday. It most likely had to be because of the weather that kept people outside. But she did catch sight of a couple sitting at the other end of the arcade.

"A little tired-" she cut herself off, as she took in the guy's appearance. Unruly brown hair, dark skin, and a pair of aloof blue eyes. Her throat constricted, and she had to swallow hard, before she could manage to work her voice, "Umm, I need to go to the bathroom, excuse me."

Rei nodded, pulling herself out of the booth to let Usagi out. She stumbled a bit once on her feet, but the blonde succeeded in not tripping. Waving to her friends, as Rei sat back down, she started towards the bathroom.

She stuffed her hands in her pocket, feeling the warm surface of the locket. She had barely been able to keep her hands off it long enough to sleep the night before. She hadn't gotten home till well after five in the morning, and then had to tell Luna what had happened.

When Usagi had finally managed to fall asleep, she had dreamt about the guy sitting in a booth with someone. She recognized the guy from the airport yesterday. Heero, the girl he had been with, had called him that.

Usagi struggled to find the nerve to talk to him. She wondered if maybe she could give him back the locket by saying she found it at the airport. _Maybe he hadn't even noticed it was missing at all?_

Her fingers tightened around it. _Could she really give it back to him? _She had stared at it the whole walk home, singing a song she couldn't remember where she heard it from.

__

It was too late. The man sitting so that he could see who approached had spotted her. She watched recognition click, when his eyes swept over her. Usagi felt her face warm, even as a chill passed through her. Dragging her hands from her pockets, she quickly hugged her chest to keep some of her heat.

The girl who was sitting with Heero suddenly turned around. Usagi recognized as the girl as the one she had nearly bowled over at the airport. Forcing a smile onto her features, she stopped at their table. Glancing back hesitantly, she was relieved that her friends couldn't see her.

"Ohanyou!" the white haired woman gave her a bright smile. "Fancy meeting you here."

Usagi nodded in agreement, "Konnichi wa, how are you?"

The girl waved a hand airily, "tired, but I'll manage. Hey why don't you join us, we were just going to order."

Usagi thought back to her cold plate of food she had left at her booth. "Um…" she looked from one to the other, but noticed that neither one of them had scooted over to let her sit. In fact they weren't even looking at her anymore. Usagi watched as the two glared at each other. She half wondered if they just didn't like one another, or if maybe the two were mentally arguing over something.

"You know I probably shouldn't intrude. I just saw you two and thought I would say hi." she hoped that would stop their fighting, in which it did.

The girl looked at her, with a mischievous smile. "Iie, sit. Join us, we don't mind."

Usagi looked to Heero, only to find him against the wall now, with a scowl on his face. So the girl must have won the battle. Nervously, she nodded, "O-okay." She slipped into the seat next to him, but made sure to keep her distance. _He didn't look all that happy._

"Oh, I'm Yuniba-su, Kumori, and this is my partner, Yuy Heero." the white haired woman waved a hand to the guy across from her.

Usagi's smile was genuine, she liked meeting new people. "Tsukino Usagi."

Kumori then suddenly leaned forward, "I have a grand idea. Usagi kun, why don't you give Heero and myself a tour of the city?" Usagi flushed, "I, er well, I'm not that good. Um my friend Ami chan knows the city better than I do."

Kumori shook her head as she replied, "iie, I'd rather see the places you like most."

Usagi struggled to fight off her blush, "honto?" at the other girl's nod, the blonde shrugged, "Um okay." She climbed out of the booth, and added, "I'll meet you two outside then." As she walked away, she bumped into a table, and fell into a chair knocking it over in the process.

From the other side of the arcade, Usagi heard a familiar voice shout, "Jeez Odango Atama can't you walk without destroying anything?!?!"

~~~

Heero had only waited outside for five minutes before Usagi came out. As soon as she saw him, she asked, "Where's Kumori chan?" she glanced around them, searching for the smaller woman.

Gruffly, Heero answered, "she had to make a phone call. She said she would meet us at the park in an hour."

He started walking, wanting to get this day over with so that he could get some sleep. His limps were aching, and he really was tired. The girl hurried to follow him. "Erm Yuy san, were would you like to go."

He didn't have to think of an answer. He just knew it. "To bed." Heero looked back to see the girl's face burn with embarrassment. "N-nani?" Shaking his head, he elaborated, "to my apartment. I'm tired and I want to go to bed."

The girl nodded slowly, before a smile spread across her face. "I have an idea. Come on!"

Heero was startled when the smaller girl took his hand, and began to drag him along. The bus ride had seemed to go on for ever, but they managed to reach the other side of the city, where there was a race track within fifteen minutes. Before he could ask why she had dragged him here, she answered with enthusiasm in her voice, "I love this place."

When they got off the bus, she took his hand again, and started to pull him forward. Instead of going to the tracks, which was empty, she pulled him into the trees nearby. "Where are we going?"

The girl flashed him an excited smile, "I know you'll like it. It's really pretty." her hand tightened around his, and he had no choice but to follow.

They reached a clearing, which was mainly made up of wildly grown grass, and one single tree. He could hear water, a loud roaring sound nearby.

Usagi pulled him along, taking him deeper into the woods. It was then he noticed that the clearing ended abruptly. She stopped at the edge, and the two of them stared down at the rushing water. But that wasn't all. He could see a waterfall. It was farther down from them, but he could see it perfectly, and hear the crashing of the water as it hit below.

The blonde who stood next to him, dropped his hand, and moved to sit. "I haven't been here in years. Probably because of what happened that day." she sighed, her hand clasping in her lap. Her feet hung suspended above the water below.

Heero sat down next to her, and let his feet hang over the edge of the cliff. It was something he hadn't done before. And the feeling wasn't all that bad. It was almost like how he felt when he had flown his Gundam. The adrenalin pushed through his veins, giving him power.

"My friends and I were attacked by a youma here. We were going to go home, when one attacked us." He glanced over at her, but said nothing. The smaller girl sighed, her eyes taking on a glazed look.

"The Sailor Senshi saved us. Sailor Moon, she protected me, like all the other times before that." Heero frowned, his brows drawing together in slight confusion. _Why was she telling him this?_

"Sailor Moon has rescued me so many times I lost count." she smiled ruefully, "but not even a youma attack can take way this place's beauty." she nodded, as if she needed to reassure herself.

"I… Heero?"

He looked over at her, slightly surprised to hear his name. "I-I found this, this morning, and I think it might be yours." Usagi slipped her hand into her pocket, and carefully pulled out the star locket.

Heero blinked, his eyes staring in disbelief to find his locket in her hands. "How?"

Usagi smiled sadly, "I guess you can say, that I um, well I snuck into the Tokyo Tower. And I-I, well I wanted to thank the Sailor Senshi, but I came to late, and I found this instead." her face was burning brightly from the little white lie she was stringing around herself.

"I saw the newspaper, this morning, and recognized your name."

Heero frown at the girl's explanation. _Why would she automatically think it was his, and not Kumori's?_

"What a touching scene."

Heero and Usagi both jerked around at the same time, to see Sailor Sedna standing behind them. The short woman smirked, "too bad I must ruin it by stealing your Star seeds."

Usagi jumped to her feet, "Heero get out of here." reaching into her pocket, she found her communicator and hit the all call button. As much as she missed being Sailor Moon, she wasn't ready to face another Galaxia battle.

Heero climbed to his feet carefully, as he thought over the situation. If they were fast enough they could run to the trees. Hopefully they could lose her. His eyes looked the blonde over. _How fast could she run? Carrying her would only slow him down._

"Heero, what are you doing, run!" Usagi glanced back at him desperately. She couldn't fight Sedna like this. She needed to transform, but she be damned if she did it in front of a reporter.

Growling beneath his breath, Heero took a step slightly forward, putting distance between the cliff and himself.

The woman before them, lifted her hand, "Now, now. Don't you know this your time to make a run for it? I'll even give you a head start."

Usagi scowled at the other woman optimistic voice. _For being someone evil, she sure was cheerful._

It appeared that Heero wasn't going to run. She just hoped that she could swear him secrecy later, that is if they lived, for there to be a later. Reaching for her brooch, she called out, "Moon Eternal Power, Make-up!"

Heero jerked his head around. He watched, and in barely a minute's time, the blonde haired Usagi transformed into Eternal Sailor Moon. _To say he was shocked was an understatement._

Sailor Moon did a series of movements with her hands, "All right Sedna, prepare to be moon dusted, for I'm Sailor Moon, and in the place of the moon, I'll punish you!"

Sedna squealed with delight, "ooh, yes lets fight!" she raised her hands, and called out, "Mars, Flame Sniper!!"

Moving quickly, Sailor Moon wrapped her arms around Heero, and leaped out of the attack's way. Another flame was shot out after them. She barely had a chance to catch her balance before she had to jump again. As she avoided each attack, she whispered, "Gomen Heero, for not being a better Sen-" she was cut off, when one of the arrows hit the ground at her feet.

Sailor Moon cried out, her body being flung to the side. Heero was torn from her arms, before she hit the ground rolling. Her eyes widened, when she rolled right off the cliff. With a yelp, she moved quickly, her hand gripping onto the edge tightly.

This was just like her dream. That horrible nightmare from last night. "Oh kami sama." Her arms strained, when she tried to pull herself up. Panting, she looked around frantically for something to pull herself up with.

Seeing nothing, she cried out desperately, "Oh kami someone help me!" She didn't want to feel helpless like in her dream. She remembered how she had felt so safe, before the ground had given out beneath her. And that same feeling had returned when that boy had caught her. But the feeling had been shattered so easily. And she had fallen into the darkness, without any hope.

Sailor Moon glanced down to see the water rushing beneath her. Neptune had survived this fall, but she believed it was because the water was the Senshi's element.

"Hold on!"

Sailor Moon looked up to see Heero. He reached down with both hands, and grabbed a hold of her arms. "Let go, I'll pull you up!"

Heero never felt so scared in his life. seeing her hanging there drugged up unwanted memories. Ones that had plagued him at night for as long as he could remember. He watched as the girl hesitated for only a fraction of a second, before she let go.

Grunting, Heero lifted, his body straining on lifting her weight and defying the pull of gravity. He was able to get her halfway, before she was able to help. She swung her legs up, and finished the climb herself. "oh thank kami sama!" She threw herself at him, wrapping her arms around his started form.

"Domo artigato Heero!"

Heero nodded, his face burning slightly from how close she was. When she pulled back, she had tears in her eyes. "Artigato."

Again he nodded, as he stared at her. _Why did he have a feeling of déjà vu. _ But this part of it was new. He remembered his dreams, the ones where the girl had fallen, no matter how hard he tried to save her. Even when he tried to grab something other than the locket, it never worked.

His eyes fell then, looking down at the locket she still clutched in her hand. It was then he realized the top had opened, and inside a small crescent moon rotated as it played. He recognized the song as the one he heard in his head.

"She's gone."

Heero looked over, and noticed that Sailor Moon was right, Sailor Sedna had left. He wondered _why_. She could have easily finished them off, and yet she left when she was winning.

The warm glow of pink and white light filled the clearing. When it finally died down, he found Usagi once again sitting next to him. The locket was playing in her hands, and she was singing softly with the soothing melody.

"Its such a pretty song. Artigato for letting me listen to it." She held the locket out to him, as if to hand it back.

Heero tilted his head as he studied the locket. He had always felt like he should keep it close to himself, as if he had to. But now, felt no connection to it.

Looking up, he caught Usagi's eyes with his. All these years of keeping it with him, for no apparent reason. Until now. This whole time, he had been searching, and had been holding onto the locket. He had been trying to return it.

"You can keep it."

Usagi stared at him hopefully, "you mean it?"

Heero nodded, a smile slowly creeping up onto his face. "Hai." The blonde squealed, and threw herself at him once again. "Oh artigato Heero chan!" He chuckled, and this time he hugged her back. 

He suddenly had the feeling that he was whole. But he wasn't sure why.

~~~~

Even after staying in Tokyo for nearly a year, Heero found that he was quite content. As he lounged back in his office chair, he faintly wondered if it had to do with his origin. If being home, back in Japan that is, had made him feel relaxed here. _Or maybe it was something else._

Turning his head, he looked out his window. He could easily see his apartment across the street. A rueful smile found its way onto his face.

Three years ago, he had met a young woman. And for two years they had worked side by side. He thought he had known everything about her. But now he wasn't sure at all.

Heero looked down at the file on his desk. Strange how, when he and his partner had come to Tokyo, a new enemy had risen to fight the Sailor Senshi.

His eyes slowly moved to the walls. Pictures decorated the surface, some of five normal teenage girls, and some of five heroines. Only two pictures stood out among the collection.

One of Kumori, and one of Sailor Sedna. His eyes stared at the two for some time as he sat in the brightly lit office. It was also strange how, as soon as Kumori disappeared, after the incident in the woods, that Sailor Sedna also had vanished.

He was torn from his thoughts by a knock on his door. With a sigh, he sat forward, as he called, "Come in." The solid oak opened inward, and a lengthy young woman stepped inside. "Koban wa Mr. Yuy."

He lifted a brow in questioning. His secretary hadn't left him, unlike his partner had. Not even Lady Une had heard from Yuniba-su. The girl had upped and vanished without a trace.

"Hai, Setsuna."

The olive skinned woman only worked part time with him, since he hardly needed her help. But she insisted that she stay at least in the morning, and sometimes longer. "There's a phone call for you." He nodded, and thanked the older woman, before she shut the door.

He glanced down at the blinking light on his phone. He was nearly twenty years old, and had retired from the presenters a month after he had taken his last assignment. He had stayed in Tokyo, keeping the identity they had given him. He was a reporter at Tokyo Daily. It wasn't great pay, but he got enough money coming in from the amount he had saved over the years. The presenters had paid him well for the three years he had worked for them.

This job was mainly a day to day chore, something to keep him busy until he decided to go home.

Home.

The corner of his mouth lifted as he reached out to pick up the phone. As soon as he brought it to his ear, he automatically answered, "Moshi, moshi, Yuy speaking."

"Ah, much better." the soft voice was uncannily familiar. _But of course, how could he forget?_

"Yuniba-su san?" he was truly startled to hear from her, after so long. He leaned back, and asked, "how are you?"

The woman on the other end chuckled, her voice warm and soothing as it usually was. "I'm good Heero, I'm good. On another mission. What about you?"

He thought about what she had said. _Another mission? _He wandered faintly _what kind of mission? _"I'm fine. Why did you leave?" he had known her for so long, he felt no need to keep up his aloof front. She knew him better than that.

"Oh you know me Heero, cant stay in one place for too long. Unlike you. I've heard you made yourself a life there in Tokyo." her voice sounded interested, as if she was really curious about him.

Gruffly, Heero answered, "Hai, I have. What kind of mission are you on?" _He wanted to know if it was for Sedna, or for Kumori._

Another chuckle, this one sounding amused, "you know I cant tell Heero. I'm happy for you Heero, I'm glad you found what you were looking for."

Heero stiffened for a moment. _How did she know? _ He leaned forward in his leather chair as he asked, "What are you talking about?" Kumori made a tsking sound, before she replied, "I know I lot more than you think Heero kun. A lot more."

Oh he didn't have a doubt about that. "I hope things work out for you Heero. You truly deserve happi-" he cut her off briskly, by asking, "why did you call? After waiting for so long, why?"

S

he sighed on her end, her voice going from amused to a deep sadness. Something he had never heard from her. He couldn't remember once when she had been sad. "Just checking up on my charge is all. You take care Heero, oh and look both ways before you cross the street." he could almost heard the smile in her voice.

It was then she hung up. Heero cradled the phone, placing it back from where he had gotten it. _Why would she call out of the _blue_? And now?_ Shaking his head, he looked back out the window. _Maybe he should go home early._

~~~~

"See you tomorrow Setsuna." The dark haired woman nodded, as she slipped on her coat. They had agreed to close up early.

"Hai, take care, Heero" He paused at her words, that same sentence irking him somewhat. Kumori had said about the same thing to him earlier. Shaking his head, Heero tugged on his coat, before he looked over at her. She stood near the door, waiting for him to follow her out.

Her garnet eyes reminding him of Kumori, now that he thought about it. They were the exact same color. If it hadn't been the fact that the two looked nothing else alike, he would have called them sisters. They both held that air, an air that surrounded them that said they knew more than they were letting on.

"Hai, you two." he followed her outside, and she locked up. When she was done, they said their good-byes, and she started walking home. Neither of them owned a car, so they both walked home after work.

He waited, standing there till he couldn't see her form anymore. Then he turned to his apartment. It stood across the street, waiting for him to come home. With a sigh, he started forward.

Heero was about to cross, when he paused, his foot inches from taking his first step onto the road. He pulled back, and it was just in time to avoid the speeding car. He stared in surprise, his eyes following it as it flew around the corner. He hadn't even heard it coming! Also, in front of him was a crosswalk, which startled him, since the vehicle hadn't even bothered to check to see if he was going to cross of not. _Good lord, if he hadn't hesitated he could have been…_

"You take care Heero, oh and look both ways before you cross the street."

He frowned in thought. _How? _Shaking his head, Heero cleared his mind of troubled thoughts. Looking both ways this time, he found it safe to cross. He reached the other side, relatively safe. Reaching into his pocket, he with drew his keys as he climbed the stairs to his apartment.

Heero had just reached the top, when the door to the apartment next door to his opened.

Moving aside, he paused to turn and watch the new neighbor skip down the long set of stairs. He felt like he knew her, when it wasn't possible. Her hair, was a striking white color, kind of like Kumori's. But this girl's hair was long, and loose, falling down to the middle of her back, freely. She was dressed in a pair jeans, and white t-shirt, that she had tucked in at the waist. At first glance she looked tall, but when he looked again, he noticed that she wore spiked high heels on her feet.

Shaking his head, Heero unlocked his apartment door, and stepped inside. At first he hadn't noticed anything odd. It wasn't until he had shrugged off his jacket, and set aside his files, that he noticed some differences.

Candles lit the living room with a dim glow, and soft music could be heard coming from the kitchen. Frowning, he followed the sound, and found a mess. The kitchen looked as if a tornado had hit it. But whatever was cooking, smelled delicious.

"Oh!" 

Startled, he whirled around in surprise. "You weren't supposed to be home yet! You ruined my surprise Heero Yuy!" He chuckled nervously, as his breath caught in his throat.

He realized then what had happened. _How could he have forgotten? _A year ago today, he had found what he had been looking for.

The angry look on her face faded into a pout. She was covered in flour, and something brown. He wasn't sure what it was. "I thought I had another hour. Phooey!" the blonde crossed her arms over her chest in contempt.

Heero smirked, as he drew near the shorter girl. Kumori had been right. He had found exactly what he had been looking for. She stood in front of him, dressed in a black skirt, and a pink blouse, that looked as if they would never be clean again. Her hair, in their unique style, had been pulled up short to keep from getting dirty.

Pulling her into his arms, he realized the dark smudges on her face was chocolate. She wore the star locket he had returned to her a year ago. The pout she had been wearing broke out into a smile.

"Did you have a good day?"

He didn't answer her, instead he just stared at her. He was new at this dating bit, but from what Usagi had told him, they had been dating for a year. Since then she had managed to destroy his kitchen one to many times to count. 

He felt her arms snake around his neck, and she leaned up to kiss his cheek. "Happy anniversary Heero chan."

Again he didn't say anything, instead he leaned down, and kissed her on the lips. He found had her, and he wasn't planning on losing her again, at least not in this lifetime.

When he finally pulled back, he kissed her nose, tasting chocolate. Usagi smiled warmly up at him, "I love you too Hee chan."

He rolled his eyes at the nickname, but the corner of his mouth lifted into a half smile. Now if only he could get her to marry him. But then, he would have to find a way to ask her first.

The end!!!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Well here you have it, the Sequel to Earth Bound. I hope you liked it. This is all there is going to be. Since I have other stories I really need to start cracking on. Brother of Mine and Bunny Moon will be put up soon, so look for those if you can.

Um I just want to thank all of my reviewers who stuck with the story, and read it completely. I really appreciate it. THANK YOU!!!!!!

Oh and yes, the idea to create Sailor Sedna, came from one of my fav reviewers, who wrote such long and wonderful reviews, John Steppenwolf. But everything else about her is mine.

Now for the reviews…

Moonlight Nagueen: Thanks for the review!!!

Kagie-chan: hehe I hope you liked this for being the Sequel

Himeno Midori: thanks for the review

Silly Smiles: nope, see I wrote the sequel just as quickly as I said I would. I was so impressed with myself. Ty for another review!!!

Pluplu: yea I was trying to stay close to the original story line, because it just would work if I let them all live.

Fir3 FairY: :D ty for liking my ending, I hope this one is even better. I wrote it so fast! I want my own Heero… sigh… a dream come true. Man I wouldn't mine meeting the guy who talked for him on the show… such a dreamy voice… ty for another great review!

John Steppenwolf: lol I did good with Queen Serenity, woohoo!!! Yes I want to do that… because it pure comedy, you'll see what I'm going at when you start reading it. The summery makes it sound like one thing, when its not even close. Hehehe… hmmm anvils… maybe not like that.. More like a very confused and bewildered Heero, at a loss for thoughts… there will be action, that I promise… Seppuka… I was kind of thinking that it was getting revenge, or suicide… if not I'll look it up… hehe… ty for the review, and I hoped Sedna is to your liking.

Usagi Asia Maxwell: yep here's the sequel and I hoped you liked it.

Tyne: ty for the review

Moongirl: lmao, which might be why I'm hiding within my own personal bubble, so I can avoid the fruit and veggies.

Amy@ngel: ty for the review!!!

Hikari: hehe I'm ahead of schedule, which is really impressive, even for me. Usually I get hit with writers block when I'm on a set schedule. Also Bunny Moon is flying out of me woot!!!

AnimeGirl: here it is, and I hope you like.

Aznchibidragon88: to italicize your words… well I had to save my chapter in the html section of Microsoft Word. Instead of Doc, you hit the arrow and find htm or html… if you need more help write back, and I'll email..

Sere Star: ty for the review

Dark Universe: ty for the review!!!! I hope you like this one just as much

Datajana: Heero meets a whole lot more than that, that makes it soo funny. Especially since its placed in the R season. Can you picture him meeting Catzy and Birdi??? Or even Prince Diamond. Hehehe!!! Its going to be good, I'm having so much fun writing it. Ty for the review.

Well that's its. Again ty for the reviews!!!!

LP


End file.
